


Soulmates with Pets AU info

by Megan_is_MIA



Series: Soulmates with Pets [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 22:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10500408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megan_is_MIA/pseuds/Megan_is_MIA





	

So this is just some clarifications for Soulmates with Pets AU

Phichit and Seung Gil are a couple. Phichit has a job as a photographer. Seung Gil is a Veterinarian. Phichit only has one hamster in this AU. The hamster is a female named Siam (for the former name of the country Thailand). Seung Gil's husky is also female, her name is Mocha (she's a former search-and-rescue dog). The hamster and husky are a couple as well.

Viktor and Yuuri are a couple (no duh). At the moment I don't know what their employment status is. Vicchan is alive in this AU and Makkachin is a female dog. If you don't like straight pets my shit isn't for you. Vicchan has a thing for big bitches and Makkachin likes shorties.

Leo and Guang Hong are a couple. I'm not sure what Leo does as a day job (either working at a music store or a pet store). Guang Hong is a trainee vet. Leo has a male Bearded Dragon named Pogo (from the animal's scientific name) and Guang Hong has a female floppy-eared bunny named Jenai (Chinese for Beloved). Pogo and Jenai are in an interspecies courtship.

Otabek and JJ are dating and eventually include Yuri into their relationship. Yuri is referred to as Yuri by himself and his pet, Yurio by most other characters, and Yura by Beka and Jean. Otabek works at an bike shop and JJ is a club singer. Yuri's too young to get a job yet. All three own female cats, Duchess (Jean), Estelle (Beka), and Lila (Yuri). The cats are all lesbians get over it. They are also therapy cats

Minami has leukemia and currently lives at the hospital. He has a pet swanling (who he thinks is a duck) named Jules.

If you have any questions or suggestions feel free to add them in the comment section


End file.
